


You Should Have Seen It (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Parent Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Erik spends the day potty training his son.





	You Should Have Seen It (Fictober Submission)

“Shanice! Come get this lil boy’s diaper! It’s funky as hell in here.” Erik yelled from the living room while playing with his 18 month old son, Rome. 

Shanice comes from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and an attitude. “What do you mean me? Don’t you have hands? Clean him yourself!”

Erik kisses his teeth. “Come on, you know I fuck it up every time. And the shit stink, I be gagging and shit.”

“Erik, how many times I gotta tell your A-S-S to quit cursing around Rome!” Shanice scolds him through her teeth.

Erik rolls his eyes as he pulls Rome off from climbing a table. “He don’t understand what I’m talkin bout. He knows ten words max.”

Shanice comes around the corner putting on her shoes. “And if the smell of his poopy diapers makes you sick so much, how about you get to potty training him like I’ve asked you to do for weeks now.”

Erik holds Rome up, blowing on his soft belly, making the toddler squeal with glee. “Now why can’t you do that, than? YoU gOt HaNdS.” Erik says mockingly.

Shanice grabs her coat, casting a death glare at him. “Chill out. He is a little man, so a man should show him how to handle himself at the pot.”

Erik holds his hands out as Rome plays with his fingers. “He ain’t got nothin to handle! And how am I supposed to know when he goin? I gotta follow him around with the pot all day until he makes it in?” 

“Wonderful idea, Erik! Try that out, and see how it goes. You act like you’re not educated, this ain’t mechanical engineering, it’s just pee.” Shanice walks over to give Rome a hug and kiss, while giving Erik a gentle pat on the head.

Erik screws up his face. “I knew this dude was gonna be stealing girls from me, just look at this sh-”

“Aye! Cuss around my son one more time, I ain’t playin! Now I gotta go see my Mom, I’ll be back later tonight.” Shanice says heading out the door.

Erik gets up, with Rome under his arm. “Aight, tell her I said I want my damn peach cobbler next time I see her.”

Shanice rolls her eyes, kissing Erik goodbye. “I’ll tell her you said Hi. And stop carrying my child like a football.”

Erik straightens a giggling Rome upright. “I made this baby too, remember?”

“Barely!” Shanice yelled back with a smile as she switched her way to her car.

Erik closes the front door, bouncing Rome in his arms as he spontaneously cries. “Aye, man. Come on, Mama finna be back real quick. You and Daddy bout to have a good day. You need a belly blast?” Erik holds the hysterical Rome up to his face before holding him away swiftly. “Aw, my bad, man. I gotta clean you up first.” Erik heads Rome over to a blanket on the floor, getting his little bottoms off his chubby legs.

“I’d be mad too with a booty full of sh…shtuff? Ugh, listen, if you don’t tell ya Moms, I won’t tell her about you using her makeup for arts and crafts, cool?” Rome babbles “Da da da da,” in agreeance with the deal. 

Just as Erik goes to pull the tabs off the diaper, he realizes he has nothing to wipe or change Rome into. 

“Damn, hang on, lil man.” Erik gets up to go to Rome’s nursery and rifle through the dresser for a diaper and wipes. 

Going back to the living room, Erik finds Rome gone from the blanket on the floor. 

“Rome! Rome! The hell you go, boy!” Erik looks around the couch, before heading to the kitchen, where he find his son in a cabinet, clanging pans around, diaper hanging halfway off his butt.

“Dang, why you runnin off? Don’t you want that shit off your ass, c'mere.” Erik picks his son up, going back to his diy changing mat. 

Erik pulls the remaining tab from the soiled diaper before opening the new diaper up. “Daddy got this, right? You bein a good boy, Imma get you clean and then we can play.”

Rome chews on his his fists looking around the room, twisting his body to roll over. 

“Ah ah! Sit back, bro. I ain’t finished.” 

Rome squeals in protest, continuing to twist his body, spreading poop on his thigh. 

“Yo yo! You gettin it all over, why ain’t you listenin Rome!” Erik pops Rome on his clean thigh with a flick of his finger, making Rome breakdown from the sharp punishment. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but I had to do something! You makin a mess and ain’t listenin to Daddy!” Erik straightens his son up as the boy cries out in duress while he cleans up his backside. Erik picks up Rome, bouncing him in his arms and shushing him. “Daddy ain’t mad at you, it’s alright. Just listen when I tell you to do somethin. It didn’t have to even go there.” Erik looks at his sons crocodile tears, wiping them away before attacking his cheeks and neck with sloppy kisses. Rome curls up at his Dad’s ticklish facial hair, cooing in bliss once again. 

“Now Mama wants you pissin in the pot like we do, ok? I promise it’s better than sittin in it til we can get to you, so we gon be big boys together, right? I know you smart enough to get it down, cuz you a Stevens, right?” Rome smiles with with his spaced out teeth slobbering on his finger. 

“Bet, leggo lil man.” Erik gets the little plastic colorful toilet and sets it by the couch. Rome takes a liking to it, walking his butt naked self over to it, pushing the handle as it makes a flush noise.

Rome looks up at Erik smiling at his own actions. “Yeah, that’s what the toilet do when you use it, you gotta sit on it too.” 

Rome wasn’t having sitting in it, abandoning it as soon as he found it to head to the kitchen again.

Erik shakes his head, following Rome. “You know what, snack time do sound good right about now. What we eatin, son?” 

Setting up his high chair, Erik sets out some goldfish crackers with a sippy cup full of organic apple juice on the little tray. Strapping his son inside, Erik sits back with some of his own crackers as he flips through the stations before landing on some Adventure Time reruns.

“Aight, you ready to try the pot now?” Erik asks once Rome finishes his juice. Rome stands by the pot again, refusing to sit on it, flushing it repeatedly instead. 

Erik crouches next to his son for a chat. “See, what you gotta do is take ya wee wee and point it in the bowl, right? Don’t worry about that sittin down shit, we doin this old fashion, real man way. You let me know if you have to pee pee.”

“Peee peeee.” Rome says looking at the bowl. 

“Right, so go on ahead if you got to.” Erik pointed, waiting for the moment to happen, but a couple more flushes, and Rome was done with the toilet. Erik took the pot with him as Rome played blocks, cars, and climbed on Erik like an obstacle course.

As Erik lay on the floor, exhausted, he pleads with Rome. “Rome, you gotta pee sometime. All that juice would go straight through me, so I know your little ass bladder ain’t that strong.”

Rome babbles, bouncing on his Dad’s back.

The front door opens. “Hey, how are my boys?” 

“Ohh Shanice, dammit, I’m glad you’re home.” Erik says while his face is still in the carpet.

Shanice grows worried. “Why, what’s wrong? Why is Rome running around like a jungle baby with no pants on?”

Erik sighs. “I was trying to potty train him, like you asked. Your badass kid won’t listen to me.”

“Language, Erik! And what happened to your portion of making this child?” Shanice kicks Erik in his butt before picking up Rome, and laughing.

Erik sits up, looking bewildered. “You should have seen it. I change his diapers, dude wouldn’t sit still, get doo doo all over his damn self; I used like ten wipes. Then I feed him and nothing comes out. I know he woulda had a saggin diaper by now!”

Shanice lays her son down putting a diaper on him. “Well, you are appreciated anyway, baby. He’ll get it eventually, just make sure he doesn’t do it on Daddy’s shirt next time.”

Erik looks at her confused. “Huh?”

Shanice pulls his shirt away from his back, causing Erik to feel the now cold, and heavy fabric soaked in urine.

“Oh hell no! Rome!” Erik calls out, taking his shirt off.

Rome rolls over to standing, looking up at his Dad with a sneaky grin. Erik flexes his studded body before growling and running after Rome, who is screaming bloody murder but having way too much fun. 

“Stop running in the house!” Shanice orders, shaking her head at her guys.


End file.
